1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle roof having a roof part which can be set out with its rear edge and can be displaced above the roof.
2. Related Technology
EP 1 468 367 A2 discloses a vehicle roof of said type. In said vehicle roof, a side wall of the displaceable roof part is embodied as a load-bearing wall and is provided at its underside with sliding elements which engage into the lateral guide rails. The load-bearing wall must be relatively stable. It is correspondingly heavy, and on account of the predefined fixed spacing of the upper edge of the cover to the sliding element, entails restrictions as viewed in the height of the vehicle with regard to the mobility of the roof part as the latter is displaced.
EP 0 863 817 B1 discloses a further vehicle roof having an externally-guided roof part. In said vehicle roof, the openable roof part is raised by means of a setting-out mechanism and, at the start of the displacement movement, is passed to a separate support lever which is displaceably mounted with its lower end in an upwardly open, laterally offset elongation of the guide rail. As the setting-out mechanism is passed to the support lever, the two elements are in engagement for a short movement phase, resulting in static overdetermination. In this phase, under some circumstances, the drive requires increased drive forces which also adversely affect a sensor arrangement for an anti-trap arrangement.
US 2002/0125743 A1 discloses a vehicle roof in which—similarly to EP 1 486 367 A2—an externally guided openable roof part is guided with a very simple mechanism which has a rigid bracket. The lifting takes place by means of suitable ramps in the guide rails, so that the setting-out of the rear edge can take place only at the same time as a displacement of the roof part.